Lucien Gray
Lucian Gray (born 12th October 1981) is a pureblood wizard, son to Aaron and Jessica Gray, sorted into Slytherin in 1992. He attends Hogwarts and is currently undertaking his 7th year. Early Life Life at home, before Hogwarts, wasn't always easy for Lucien. With his parents forever working and the fact that he was an only child, it seemed that no one had time for him. He became very independant and unreliant on others. Although blood-purity wasn't a main priority, his mother had a profound dislike for the muggle children he sometimes played with, however, it didn't bother Lucien. First Year Upon arrival the sorting hat placed Lucien straight into Slytherin. He was received with a warm welcome, mostly because he was pureblood, and settled in. Although he didn't make many friends, his independance meant he was never unhappy. Second Year In his second year at Hogwarts, Lucien found solace in the game of Quidditch. Finding himself particularly skilled in the position of Beater. With his strong arms and quick reflexes, he was a perfect fit for the team. During the final match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin in his, Lucien clubbed Gryffindor's chaser Alicia Spinnet, claiming he'd mistaken her for a bludger. In revenge, George Weasley elbowed Lucien in the face, leading Madam Hooch to give both teams penalties. Third to Fourth Year Both Lucien's third and fourth year at Hogwarts were mostly uneventful, he kept up his good grades and continued to play Quidditch as a Beater for the Slytherin team, helping them to several wins. During the summer after fourth year, Lucien met a particular muggle girl. After meeting her in a quaint coffee shop in his local area, after he nearly poured the entire contents of his coffee mug over the poor girl, he quickly gathered feelings for her. However, he'd found that she already had a boyfriend who pushed her around but she couldn't seem to bring herself to leave him. One night, when talking to Lucien, right after her boyfriend decided to stand her up for their date, she admitted she was afraid to leave her boyfriend and persue Lucien. After what seemed like a long time, Lucien was finally able to convince her to leave her boyfriend and go out with Lucien. Fifth Year Fifth year passed by with no trouble. Lucien was able to keep up with his excellent grades, getting more than the required grades for his OWL, and his relationship with his muggle girlfriend couldn't have been more perfect. Sixth Year Lucien felt that the start of this year had gone well, maintaining his grades and keeping a close relationship with his girlfriend. However, during the summer after sixth year, things had changed between them. He found her to be more reserved from him and frequently made up excuses not to meet him as she was always busy. Lucien couldn't understand what had changed and had many sleepless nights over her. Then one evening, he received news that she had been in a fatal car crash and wouldn't make it. The most heartbreaking fact, was that when she was in the car, she had been with her ex-boyfriend who was driving. Lucien was distraught, and soon found out from her friends that she had been frequently seeing him again when Lucien was back at school at Hogwarts. This caused Lucien to close up to relationships and one girl hasn't caught his eye since. Still grieving, his personality took a huge turn in the wrong direction. Where he once was a charming, nice young man, now stood a bitter recluse, riddled with trust issues. He finds it hard to open up to those around him, pushing those most important away from him and has come to the conclusion that all muggle girls are the same as his now ex-girlfriend, that they're all untrustworthy. Physical Description With flowing blonde hair, deep brown eyes and the perfect smile, Lucien can only be described as model-like. He towers over 6 foot and his extravagant style consists of blazers and expensive coats,